


可我并不是个绅士

by cwyy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwyy/pseuds/cwyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人“死”后的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	可我并不是个绅士

**Author's Note:**

> ABO NC-17 不喜自行点×

“万物终有尽，小姑娘。”Diana这样说到。  
“可你想象不到这有多难。”Lois仰起头看着站在她床边的美丽神祗。  
“瞧，小姑娘，我知道每一个细节，”那个神笑的温暖又冰凉，“我已经活的足够久，想想这个事实。”  
“所以呢？”Lois掀开被子走下床，看着这位不请自来从窗户“走”进来的朋友。  
“你住在一座坟墓里，小姑娘，”Diana这样说道，“这里弥漫着死亡的味道。”  
“谢谢你的关心，”Lois把散乱的头发拢到了脑后，“我有些累。”  
“不尝尝我带来的咖啡吗？”Diana不以为意的笑笑，“我们可以边喝边聊。”  
“现在已经是晚上十点了，这不是喝咖啡的时候。”Lois皱起眉。  
“脱咖啡因，我的好姑娘。”Diana笑得开心。  
Lois叹了一口气。  
谈谈，好极了，谈谈。

这是超人死去的第16天，她请了假，Perry爽快的不行，“快回家去吧，你让整个办公室难受，一个月后准时滚回来，”这是他的原话。  
在家呆了7天，她吃掉了12份速冻披萨，8份微波千层面，看完了29部电影，她没为那些上了年纪的文艺片哭，却在看复仇者联盟3的时候哭湿了手帕，这太蠢了，无论是那些色彩饱和度过高的紧身衣超级英雄还是像个悲恸的寡妇的自己。  
妈妈跟她说你得放手，Jimmy说这页会翻过去，无论是什么劝慰的话到了她这里都只剩白噪音。  
蝙蝠侠给她打过一次电话，话不过三句就转到了Clark的过往上，她觉得这让她疲惫，她不想说，对这她甚至充满了恶意的猜想，何苦去打探一个死人的过往，他已经死了，不论是Clark还是超人。好在Mr.Wayne倒是有些上流社会的好习惯，早早的住了嘴挂断电话。  
然后是Diana，一个执剑一手持盾的女性神明。  
Lois叹了一口气，从壁橱里取出了小饼干，尽管饼干盒子很轻，她却觉得不堪重负，她能清晰的听到饼干一片一片落到碟子里的声音，又或许这只是幻听。又有个神坐在她的餐桌边上，这个事实让她觉得很烦。  
她走进餐厅的时候，Diana正摆弄着她的遥控器，餐厅里没有开灯，最近她不喜欢太亮的环境，而Diana并不需要那些人造光源。手机的微弱亮光投射在Diana的脸上，她美得不像一个真人。是啊，Lois对自己说，她是神啊，神们往往都有好相貌，比如，比如……Lois用力眨眨眼，努力把那些念头赶出脑子。  
她打开了灯，一瞬间，过于强的光线让她眩晕，她转身把饼干放在了桌上，Diana抬头面含笑意的看向她。她不知应该如何应对这个笑容，这可真糟糕。  
“谢谢你的饼干，”Diana把小饼干们咬的吱嘎作响，“我来看看你怎么样。”  
“我吗？”Lois笑笑，打开Diana带来的咖啡，热的，“还好，还能应付得来。”  
“你的眼睛可不是这么说的。”  
“那我的眼睛怎么说？”Lois不自觉的调转视线，盯着咖啡不肯眨眼。  
“你的眼睛告诉我你不好，”Diana温柔的说道。  
Lois忽然无言以对，她曾经见过沙漠里穷凶极恶的恐怖分子，曾经见过不怒自威的政府高官，可她没有见过这样的一个女人，Diana无法被预判，无法被推演，Diana是一个彻底的未知数。  
最终依然是Diana打破了这个令人不适的平静，“他是个英雄，你爱他，你能走出去，但现在还不行。”  
掉进咖啡里的大概是眼泪吧，大概，她怎么又哭了呢？  
“你可以难过，当然，你有一切理由去难过，”Diana继续说着，“我听说你休假了，这挺不错的。”  
“谢谢你的关心。”  
“我来这里是为了给你提供一个工作机会，小姑娘，”Diana笑笑，“或许我应该称呼你为大记者，我想了一下，等你恢复了你肯定也不会放过我。与其等你把我的过去挖出来，倒不如和你聊一聊我，Diana Prince，我的电话就在黄页里，25号我没事，一整天都在办公室，你可以来做个专访。你有三天时间准备这个访谈，不过逾时不候。”  
“为什么？”Lois抬起头，诘难的问道。  
“听着，小丫头，Clark Kent与我一同战斗，我让他死了，这是我的责任，所以我得负责。你是他的爱人，我得让你回到正轨。”  
“你不需要这么做。我不是超人的爱人，我是我，我不是你的责任，我能自己应付的来。”  
“别因为这个拒绝我，越是拒绝越让你显得在乎这个，”Diana喝了一口咖啡，“Ms.Prince的专访可不好约，不考虑一下吗？”  
“当然，”Lois直视着她的眼睛，“我会考虑。”  
“好，那么这就是个约定咯？”Diana的嘴角微微抬起。  
“我未必会现身，”Lois脸上浮现出一种奇异的笑容。  
“不，我想你会来，你对我很好奇，我对你也一样。你是个有趣的人，”Diana拿起咖啡走到窗边，“比如你的普利策，比如你的Omega属性，这都很有趣。”  
Lois刚想说些什么，Diana已经从窗口跃出，消失在了水泥丛林中。


End file.
